survivewithusfandomcom-20200214-history
SurviveWithUs Wiki
Welcome to SurviveWithUs! SurviveWithUs, currently established several months in, has a few of many goals in mind -- to provide players with a unique, genuine, and custom-tailored survival experience. Our approach of keeping every single plugin proprietary and custom-made, alongside with having an active and engaging community bonding together helps breed an environment of relaxation and ongoing accomplishments! Every player has access to random teleportation! * You can find the perfect spot to start your adventure out in the wilderness and find a place to call home! Scared of losing your inventory? Have no fear! * We have the keep inventory ruleset turned on, so you'll never lose your valuables upon death! Our chunk-based, strictly playtime oriented claiming system is as intuitive and simple as it can be. * You can protect all your property against grief and theft, while also allowing your friends to safely interact within your claims! ** We also feature an in-depth claim tracking and flag system (/claims) within a simple gui to track the locations of your claims, and toggle exactly what you'd like on or off, such as fire spread, pvp, explosions, block interactions, crop interactions, mob interactions, and much more! Featuring a player-ran economy, integrating simple-to-use GUI shops. * Killing mobs, voting for our server, opening crates, and selling items or services to players are the ways to go! Our expanding crate system rewards you handsomely! * For showing support towards our server through voting, you get a key that can be used to open up a crate filled with goodies! * Slaying our custom-made boss, the Super Zombie Boss. Standing tall as a giant, with minions hellbent on slaughtering any of its opposition! The boss crate paves way into earning extraordinarily powerful gear! * Active on our server? Each day, you get a free daily crate key, featuring some of the most demanded gear and other goodies! * Our in-game currency crate also offers chances at vast treasures and fortune, at the right price! We feature in-game challenges that reward you handsomely for hitting milestones! * Check out /challenges, filled with challenges that progressively grant you all sorts of useful rewards! Are you a fan of banding together with others and getting to work? Communities are here! Taking inspiration by the renowned Towny, Communities ''is our take on promoting leaders, builders, adventurers, and others alike to easily work together within an organized and focused community! * Does this sound interesting to you? Take a look at our comprehensive guide to get yourself started, here! '''Have a concern with a player or function? We're there to help you!' * We have a live reporting system, where the report goes straight to the staff team, who can handle any issues you may have, as soon as possible! Wonder what commands you have access to or the purpose of certain commands? * Our help lists (/help) offer a simple and clean chat interface to read up on! If you want to stay in tune with our community, come check out our Discord! Thanks to the nature of being completely custom-coded, ideas are always welcome and can be suggested on our suggestions page! On top of that, we strive to provide top-notch quality in terms of not only functionality and gameplay, but professionalism and responsiveness towards everyone's ongoing interests! What's stopping ya from surviving with us, after all? Check out some of our other pages for useful information, listed down here! * Starter's Guide -- The go-to for newcomers to get a grasp of how SurviveWithUs works! * Rules/Guidelines -- a list of our rules, as well as some guidelines! * Hierarchy -- a list that details our ranking system, which includes staff, playtime, and donor ranks! * Communities -- Information about our proudly proprietary and custom-made plugin that empowers leaders and builders alike! * Resources -- a list that includes links and details about our website, our suggestions page, staff applications, etc! * FAQs -- a list of questions that prove to be asked, time and time again.